


you always give me butterflies

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, POV Second Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: unconnected soulmate drabbles
Relationships: Avery Gray/Hayes, Avery Grey/Finley, Avery Grey/Graves, Avery Grey/Landry, Avery Grey/Mason, Avery Grey/Reese
Kudos: 20





	you always give me butterflies

**i.**

The problem with getting a new job is the actually putting yourself out there and asking part, you think. But when you see the 'help wanted' sign in the large cafe window, you muster up all of your courage, square your shoulders, and push your way in. The door itself doesn't make a noise as it opens, but the bell lets out a delightful jingle. Some of the cats lounging around the large cafe floor look up at you as you enter, but most just seem content to ignore you. The floor is empty and you're halfway to calling out a greeting to see if anyone's there, when a voice calls down from somewhere above and the words on your ankle feel like they're burning into your skin. You stare up at the taller man in front of you, eyes wide as he smiles down at you. As it begins to turn less cheerful and more worried, you shake your head and smile shyly back, a quiet stammer filling the silence. His eyes widen and then a much more sincere smile overtakes his face, brightening the room. It's positively infectious.

**ii.**

The sight of the blond man at the top of the stairs startles a shout out of you. He looks terrified and you shoot an apologetic smile his way as the goth (Graves, your brain reminds you) thanks him grandly for the coffee, an almost sly smile on his face. He gestures to you and the man (Hayes?) carefully places a mug in front of you. You smile down at the cat in the foam and thank him. His face flushes a bright, startling red, and then he's stammering out fragments of words as he hurries back downstairs. You watch him go, bemused, and then turn back to Graves to start your interview.

You'd pretty much pushed that encounter out of your mind, getting a job, copious amounts of Jelly Donut videos and almost being late for work leave little room for anything else. Something about it still nags at you though. You think it might have just been you making a fool out of yourself, and you try to put it to bed. 

You're rushing into work and making your apologies when you catch him looking at you out of the corner of your eye. You shoot a smile his way as Landry introduces the two of you, and his face goes red. And you put your hand out for him to shake and he stammers out a greeting and-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Your smile softens as the words on your left shoulder blade begin to burn.

**iii.**

Hayes had only just taken your hand when he yanks it away, both of you flinching as a bright light fills your vision. You turn to the source of the commotion to see an almost-familiar girl in a green dress pointing her phone at you. She gives you a smile and apologises for the flash, and your cheeks flush as you feel the words on your right thigh tingle. You smile at her and open your mouth to speak, but before you can, she's introducing the-tough looking woman behind her. You greet the both of them, and you're gratified to watch Finley's eyes widen and cheeks pink pleasantly as her words come to life. 

**iv.**

Having one word on your wrist isn't exactly the best thing in the world. Oh, you know that you'll  _ know _ when you meet them, but couldn't they come up with something a little more exciting? A little more to go on?

In any case, you do your best not to think about your mark too often, content to just let it be. You move to the city and get a job and try not to look too obvious when someone agrees with you. You start your first day and get introduced to your new coworkers. One of them nearly blinds you with her camera flash, and then turns to a tougher-looking woman who she introduces as Mason. You smile at both women as Finley introduces Mason to you. You furrow your brow as her eyebrows raise and her face flushes after you greet her, only to mirror her expression exactly as she grunts out an affirmative, the word on your wrist igniting. Your smile grows, and the one she sends back makes Finley do a double take. 

**v.**

You're lucky, you suppose, having your soulmate's name on your hip. It's nice, already knowing the name of the person you're destined to be with. So when you rush into the cafe on your first day, you jolt as your new boss calls one of the workers by the very name tattooed on you. Oh, it's a fairly common name, but something about it just feels  _ right _ . By your luck, he's the last to be introduced, and you're almost shaking from the anticipation. He gives you a cocky grin and says the words you've had memorised since you could read. The smile you send back is surely soft as all hell and you're gratified to see his face go bright red as you promise him you'll be on your best behaviour. 

**vi.**

As you sip your coffee (ignoring the disdainful eyes of the siamese cat on your mug) you hear voices above. You assume it's Landry and the owner, and you straighten your back, trying your best to look professional. It's good to make a good first impression after all. You hear steps on the stairs and you look up to see Landry hurrying back down, an almost equally-as-tall man following behind. He looks older, you note, and his dark hair and metal collar clips give him a distinguished goth vibe. Your eyes meet his and you start. They're two different, distinct colours. He gives a low little laugh and then begins to recite an all-too familiar line and the words on your ribs spark to life. Your mind is in a haze as he finishes the story that you've had committed to memory since you could read. Your eyes meet his again and, as you stutter out an 'excuse me' you're gratified to notice that his cool aloofness has been wiped away by sharp surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday avery :))
> 
> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
